The nightmare begins once more
by GrayFox110
Summary: In the year 2005 when Raccoon city is rebuilt to become Sheena city the T-Virus escapes once more.


"Life is a gift and should be treated as such."  
  
Resident Evil:  
  
The nightmare begins once more.  
  
James "GrayFox" Snyder  
  
Age: 13  
  
It was an ordinary day in Sheena city, the sister city to the doomed Raccoon city that was almost completely annihilated by an outbreak of the T-Virus.  
  
A few years later they reconstructed the sister city to what was left of Raccoon city.  
  
My name is John "L" Waters and we moved here two years ago from San Francisco.  
  
For a good part of my life I have been trained in almost every trpe of handgun and rifle and playing video games ever since I was five has sharpened my strategic skills.  
  
Part of the city that was still part of the original Raccoon city I called the Dead Zone and ever since that day I felt that that was not the last the citizens of Raccoon city would see of the evil corporation Umbrella, the founders of the T-Virus… and I was right.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
7/07/05  
  
6:59 PM  
  
Kyle Frost the son of the dead Joseph Frost (Killed on Spencer estate grounds) and John Waters were heading to his house to spend the night. They met a few days after Johns family moved here and they had been best friends ever since.  
  
They go to sheena middle, in the 8th grade.  
  
His mom had just gone out of town in a business meeting and he has been spending the nights at my house since then. A man ran out of the street shouting "IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!!" and knocked Kyle down.  
  
I went to help him out.  
  
"Are you ok?" John asked.  
  
"Yea but that maniac wasn't."  
  
"Yeah he did seem a little disturbed."  
  
"No did you see his arm" Kyle added  
  
What?  
  
"His arm was bleeding non stop."  
  
John shuddered and recommended we go to my house A.S.A.P… and this is where it all began…  
  
As soon as we got home we flipped through the channels on the TV and since nothing was on we watched the news.  
  
There was a report on, "Reminiscent of 98"  
  
"There are reports of gruesome murders in Sheena city, many eerily similar to those that took place in the original "Raccoon City" less than five years ago." The reporter said.  
  
"We now go live to Will Benton at the scene."  
  
"Well the investigators say that the men were just bitten and beaten not exactly like those of the "Raccoon City" cannibal murders." He said.  
  
"We advise those to lock their doors and-"  
  
Kyle threw the remote at the TV hitting the off button.  
  
"Bullshit." He said.  
  
They continued the night normally, un-aware of the nightmares that awaited them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
7/08/05  
  
3:08 AM  
  
John  
  
John awoke in a pool of my own sweat, then he heard an ear piercing scream.  
  
What the hell is that?!  
  
"Kyle…KYLE!!!"  
  
"Whoa, huh, what time is it.?" He asked with a drowsy yawn.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
"No what is it?"  
  
"It was a loud-"  
  
And then we heard it again.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Kyle said with wide eyes.  
  
"Lets go" John said.  
  
"Were?" Kyle said.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
John got up and headed to the garage, John grabbed a huge metallic green box under the saw cabinet.  
  
"Uh…What the hell is that?" Kyle asked.  
  
John opened the box to reveal two .44 Magnum Revolvers, two belts, and twenty rounds of ammo.  
  
"My dad was a member of the Delta Force." John said with a smile.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS, WE'RE GONNA USE SOME OF THE MOST POWERFUL AND LOUDEST MIGHT I ADD, GUNS ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!?!?!?!"  
  
John opened the garage door and I said "Well if U wanna stay-"  
  
"Ugh, well I can't let you go alone…" he responded.  
  
We headed toward the sound of the screams and found that the house that the screams were emitting.  
  
There were people in the street dragging themselves to their separate houses.  
  
Damn drunks!.  
  
We tracked down the house and we found another disturbing fact, the doors were open.  
  
John held the Magnum high and entered.  
  
We searched the lower levels and found nothing, just then we heard the scream upstairs, headed upstairs and heard wet footsteps and John could make out the figure of a man.  
  
"Excuse me sir." John said with fear in his heart.  
  
"Ugh…"  
  
"What?" John wondered.  
  
The man dragged himself to someone lying on the floor.  
  
He leaned down and John thought he was trying to help the woman on the floor but no…  
  
"Hey I got the lights!" Kyle said and then John could see… see that his skin was A light pale green and covered in blood and so were his clothes.  
  
"Holy…" It was a ZOMBIE and he was eating a woman on the ground.  
  
He turned his head and spotted John, he got up and slowly walked toward John slowly with a hollow groan.  
  
"S…sorry for disturbing you sir, P…please don't come any closer."  
  
Still he came closer.  
  
I tried to think of everything for this mans behavior but it kept coming back to one word…ZOMBIE!  
  
BAM!  
  
With one shot from Kyle's handgun and a hollow groan he fell back.  
  
"Kyle!"  
  
"No time to talk, John lets go!!!"  
  
We ran out of the house only to find that half the neighborhood was crawling with zombies.  
  
Their not drunks their-  
  
"ZOMBIES!!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Damn what can we do." Kyle said. "I… I don't know."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Since Kyle's mom is out of town we should-  
  
"Head back to my house!" John yelled.  
  
Kyle acknowledged Johns request even through the Magnum fire.  
  
"Look!" Kyle shouted and pointed to a SUV.  
  
It was a hummer and lying in the middle of the road.  
  
"Good idea." I said as we rushed to the car.  
  
BAM BAM!  
  
We got into the car and lucky us, the keys were in the ignition!  
  
They went to Johns house and found that they were searching frantically for us and were extremely relived when we showed up.  
  
"WHERE WERE-MY MAGNUMS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Johns father yelled with a worried and angry tone.  
  
Kyle explained what had just happened and Johns father went for our Shotgun and a customized Desert Eagle, he also handed us both a tazer.  
  
"Ok first plan, get out of here." John said.  
  
"Wait first take this." Johns Father said.  
  
He handed us both a walkie talkie.  
  
"If we somehow split up use this."  
  
"Got it." We both said.  
  
We ran out to the Hummer only to discover that after we got in the Hummer, zombies were everywhere!  
  
"As we began riding Kyle heard a sound in the back…  
  
Suddenly a zombie grabbed Kyle and pulled him into the back.  
  
"KYLE!!!!" John yelled.  
  
The car began to swerve and John did the only thing he could do…  
  
He shot the trunk door twice and tackled himself, Kyle and he zombie out of the hummer.  
  
They rolled around on the road.  
  
There were no zombies around.  
  
John reached for the walkie talkie and told his family that they were fine and told them to keep driving.  
  
There was no response as they saw the SUV fade into the darkness slowly.  
  
Damn!  
  
They were stranded in the middle of a dead zone also known as Raccoon City…  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What now?" John asked.   
  
They were on foot with a .44 magnum and 10 clips each.  
  
They could see people trying to fight off the monsters but few got away.  
  
Suddenly a helicopter flew by and john could clearly make out the symbol at the bottom.  
  
"S.T.A.R.S…"John whispered   
  
"Look, A MOPED!" Kyle shouted  
  
"C'mon there has to be a better way to-"  
  
"HEADLIGHTS!!"  
  
It was a van barreling down the street, and by the bloodstains they hit a few zombies.  
  
"HIT THE BREAKS!!!" Kyle and John screamed.  
  
The van driver pulled his head out of the window and the van came to a screeching stop.  
  
"Holy…Shit." Kyle muttered.  
  
"GET IN THE VAN!" said a male voice.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Without saying a word they got in the van and rode off.  
  
John could now see the mans face.  
  
He had a big red beard and had a magnum on his holster.  
  
"Sorry to scare you, by the way my name is Barry Burton and my friends names are Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy.  
  
The same people who took out Umbrella seventeen years ago?!  
  
"You guys are THE S.T.A.R.S team members who took out Umbrella seven years ago?!?!" Kyle blurted.  
  
"Yup." Chris answered  
  
"We came back to Raccoon city after the Sheena portion was completed because we expected something like this to happen." Barry added.  
  
"Let me introduce myself, I'm John L. Waters and this is my friend Kyle Frost."  
  
"Glad to meet you, where did you get the firepower?" Leon asked.  
  
They briefed the S.T.A.R.S on what happened.  
  
"Do you have any clue is to how the T-Virus could be released, I thought you put umbrella down?"  
  
"Well tell you later, first we need to stop at the RPD, we have built a blockade there and we can rest up before we embark on our next mission."  
  
"WE?!" Kyle and John said.  
  
"Yup, welcome to the S.T.A.R.S boys."  
  
"You might as well get some sleep." Leon said and after that they were already deep asleep.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
7/9/05  
  
6:12 am  
  
Kyle  
  
What the hell is happening?  
  
First the man in the street and now the neighborhood is crawling with zombies!  
  
How did the T-Virus get out?  
  
How do you catch the T-Virus?  
  
Is everyone ok?  
  
"Kyle wakeup."  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yea, we hit a flat."  
  
"This day just keeps getting better don't it?"  
  
"Yeah." John added with a chuckle.  
  
"Anyway we need to secure the area so they can change the tire."  
  
John handed Kyle the magnum.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
They got out of the van and the S.T.A.R.S told them to each take one corner of the street.  
  
They were in the middle of a neighborhood and by the looks of it the T-Virus had just begun to spread.   
  
They heard screams left and right that chilled the bone.  
  
"John come here!"  
  
John rushed to Kyle's side.  
  
"What is it?" Barry said.  
  
Kyle could see a woman about Johns age running with a teenager about five years older.  
  
The girl had long black hair and Japanese in nationality and by the looks of her brother they were related.  
  
They were being pursued by multiple zombies, but these weren't just any zombies…  
  
They had red bloody faces and long sharp claws at the end of their fingers.  
  
WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?!  
  
The girl stopped along with her brother.  
  
"No…not now…" she muttered.  
  
"This way to safety!" they yelled  
  
Her brother grabbed her hand and they ran as fast as they could from those red faced zombies.  
  
"Barry help!" Kyle shouted.  
  
Barry ran to their side after Leon said they could take it from there.  
  
"Crimson heads!" Barry shouted.  
  
The survivors ran toward the STARS and gave Kyle a blank look.  
  
"Run, get into the van and cover your ears." Kyle said.  
  
They sprinted into the van.  
  
BAM BAM BAM!  
  
The girl and her brother ducked and covered their ears as the magnums made their loud blasts of fury.  
  
"Finished!" Yelled Chris.  
  
"GET IN THE VAN, NOW!!!"  
  
Everyone got into the van, including the survivors.  
  
"FLOOR IT!'' John yelled.  
  
They drove off as the last remaining hyper zombies gave chase to the van.  
  
The newcomers were in the trunk ducking and recovering from their long run.  
  
"Are you ok?" Claire asked.  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Barry what were those things?"  
  
Suddenly a blood covered hand with several sharp claws broke through the window.  
  
"Jesus these damn things just don't quit!" John shouted as he shot at the mysterious creature.  
  
The creature ate the pavement after seven simultaneous blasts.  
  
"They are called Crimson Heads and what they are is products of the G-Virus, you see after a certain amount of blood has been lost from the body the G-Virus enters the subject into a state of hibernation and the virus makes them more aggressive, it improves the muscles and motivates them to try harder to catch their pray."  
  
"Great." John said with a great sigh.  
  
"So, who are you?" Kyle asked the new members.  
  
"My names Ryuko Winters and this is my brother Hechill."   
  
"How did this happen, I mean the first thing I remember is Ryuko wakin' me up and telling me that mother and father were gone but there had been a considerable amount of blood on the bed and that we should run."  
  
"it's a nightmare…" Ryuko muttered.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
7/09/05  
  
2:30 PM  
  
Johns journal/ Ryuko  
  
We narrowly escaped the creatures in our neighborhood and if not for the STARS Kyle and I would be dead by now…  
  
We had to take a side stop to repair a popped tire and we ended up picking up two survivors of the outbreak, Ryuko and her older bro Hechill.  
  
We are now on our way to the SPD.  
  
7/09/05  
  
3:00 PM  
  
We entered the S.P.D and found that the building is in ruins…  
  
Blood every where and bodies decorate the floor.  
  
They were ripped apart and some were missing body parts…  
  
"Hechill wake up."  
  
Ryuko and Hechill had not gotten much sleep last night and they did not yet fully trust their saviors.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"The one with the red beard said we were at the police station."  
  
"Then lets hold up here for a while."  
  
Hechill and Ryuko moved here from Japan no less than four years ago.  
  
Knowing that the west was rich in American culture and heritage they settled in a north western town-Sheena city.  
  
Hechill is not like most people… he has the ability to use mind over matter, sort of a psychic and one night in a deep sleep he saw the destruction of the original raccoon city…  
  
He stood in the middle of the street while men, women and children ran through and past him.  
  
They could not see him and neither could the zombies…  
  
At the end a nuclear bomb was dropped on the town.  
  
He than saw a man emerge from a steel door in a ruined house to Hechill's left,   
  
He had long blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes and a scar on his left cheek, the man stared Hechill dead in the face and said "This is not the last outbreak this poor city will see young Hechill." and begun laughing manically.  
  
The next day… the outbreak occurred.  
  
He heard a blood thirsty screech, a scream and several shots.   
  
"Ryuko stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
Hechill calmly stood up and headed into the fray that was the SPD.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hechill  
  
Hechill opened the door only to have the smell of death and decay greet him.  
  
"John… Barry… Chris?"  
  
Where the hell are they?!  
  
Hechill walked around the blood splattered lobby.  
  
BAM!  
  
The right door burst open and Clair, Leon and Kyle greeted him with the sound of gunfire.  
  
A large, skinned salamander like creature without a skull burst through the doors and cornered the STARS.  
  
"Damn I'm out." They said one at a time.  
  
They watched as Hechill raised his hand.  
  
His eyes turned white as a blue mist began pulsating from his hand.  
  
The strange creature suddenly burst into flames, horrible screams of pain flooded the room as the creature dropped to the floor.  
  
I'm out of energy…  
  
And with that Hechill dropped to the ground.  
  
"Hechill are you ok?!" Kyle said with alarm in his voice.  
  
"He he, just haven't done that in a while." he added with a smile which was surprising for the tight spot they were in.  
  
"Where are the others…"Hechill said.  
  
"There right-"  
  
Barry sentence was cutoff.  
  
"Where are they?!" Leon shouted.  
  
"Leon help me look for them." Hechill said and with that he rushed into the door on the right in which the STARS burst out of.  
  
It was a fairly small ammo storage room.  
  
The room was in no better condition than the lobby.  
  
"Hechill, take a look at this."  
  
"What is it."  
  
"I don't know, it fell out of the vent shaft."  
  
Leon was holding a small journal and on the front cover there was a name…  
  
John Waters.  
  
"No…"  
  
He skimmed through the last few entries and surprisingly they were very recent.  
  
We encountered a skinned, salamander like creature with a large tongue, it was no easy battle.  
  
We found a secret entrance behind a book case (How cliché!) we followed it to reveal a huge parking garage and a HUGE weapons storage room, YAY!  
  
There was one last entry that was barely legible.  
  
B kcase was se led off, huge hord s of Zom es!!  
  
Bookcase…  
  
"Leon help me look for a bookcase."  
  
Leon nodded and they began their search.  
  
Many of the guns were held upon shelves and anyone of them could be the passageway.  
  
The room was large but had only the four walls so they could see everything.  
  
There!  
  
At the east end of the room there was a small iron bookcase and scratch marks along the wall as if the bookcase had been slid against the wall.  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
Hechill walked to the left of the bookcase and pushed it to the right using telekinesis.  
  
He pushed it completely out of its spot and suddenly the wall and floor folded to reveal a series of stairs.  
  
Easy…wait what's that.  
  
He turned around to see Ryuko had snuck in and took one of the Beretta's from the shelf.  
  
"Ryuko, no!"  
  
She shook her head and what seemed through Hechill and dashed down the stairs.  
  
"Damn, Leon lets move out!"  
  
And with that they went into the mysterious basement.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ryuko & Hechill  
  
The basement was like any normal parking garage, the ceiling was the same dull color but had small fluorescent lights that hummed gently.  
  
BAM, BAM, BAM.  
  
A door burst open and she saw John and the rest of the STARS running for their lives, explosions and hordes of lickers followed not far behind.  
  
John grabbed Ryuko's arm and whipped out the radio.  
  
"John to ALPHA team, John to alpha team, abandon the SPD, I repeat abandon!!!"  
  
"Roger!" Clare said through the static and within minutes and with gallons of energy lost they reached the van and drove off as fast as they could go with John at the wheel.  
  
"Were goin' to fast." Leon yelled.  
  
"Screw the speed limit!"  
  
And with that they dodged the explosion by six feet.  
  
"What happened back there?!" Hechill said, out of breath.  
  
"You…Don't wanna know, but we did find a few files explaining the evolution of the T-Virus and how the SPD struck a deal with one of the only surviving members of Umbrella…" Barry explained  
  
"Did, it come with a picture?" Hechill asked.  
  
Barry handed him the picture and at first glance his heart stopped in mid beat.  
  
His eyes widened as he stood amazed that the man in the photo was indeed the man from his vision, and at the bottom there was a name.  
  
Robert Waters?!  
  
There was writing on the back.  
  
8/23/98  
  
I escaped the ruins of Umbrella corp., the building collapsed and I was lucky to be in the lobby when it all happened.  
  
That's when I saw the strangest thing.  
  
A boy stood in the road, amazed at the carnage and destruction that surrounded him.  
  
I gave him a warning and when he gazed at me he just seemed to…vanish!  
  
The rest was illegible.  
  
Maybe John really DOES know what's going on, if that's the case than I think a little interrogation is in order…  
  
"We'll make our way to the nearest town, alert the Government…but for that we'll need a computer tech." Barry said.  
  
"I volunteer!" Kyle said with speed.  
  
"Yea, he's quite the compy geek." John muttered.  
  
Bam!  
  
"What the hell!!"  
  
The tire had hit yet another flat, and this time the van would not recover.  
  
"HOLD ON!!!" Leon instructed.  
  
The van went tumbling down a hill and finally responded to the plea's of the breaks.  
  
"Damn!" Barry said.  
  
"Look." John said pointing to a sign.  
  
"Sheena city Airport 3 miles."  
  
I've gotta tell the others about the John, my sisters life is in danger.  
  
Just as john took a glance at Hechill his eyes were white and hand pulsating blue…  
  
BAM!  
  
Hechill used telekinesis to smash John into the wall.  
  
Barry held the magnum to Hechill but it was no use, he shot the gun out of Barry's hand.  
  
"Ryuko come here!"  
  
Ryuko rushed to Hechill's side.  
  
"John is a traitor, and is probably going to lead us into a trap."  
  
"What proof do you have brother." Ryuko said.  
  
"This!"  
  
He handed Barry the picture and the STARS examined it more closely.  
  
"John what's your last name?" Barry said.  
  
"W-Waters!" He said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"The boy mentioned on the back is me, for you see I saw the original outbreak."  
  
"My uncle worked for Umbrella, that's all I know I swear!" He said in a weak voice.  
  
"LIES!" Hechill yelled in johns face while he increased the grip.  
  
"Hurk!"  
  
"Brother your hurting him!"  
  
Ryuko jumped and kicked Hechill square in the face.  
  
As john fell she ran to him.  
  
"Let's go!" Ryuko shouted.  
  
"She grabbed Johns hand and ran toward the Airport.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
BAM BAM!  
  
"Ryuko run!"  
  
But she stood her ground.  
  
What's with her?!  
  
The zombies were growing ever closer.  
  
Five, ten, fifty?!  
  
A zombie grabbed john from behind and began to attempt to tear johns neck to shreds.  
  
The zombie suddenly hit the wall, Ryuko had her hand up.  
  
What is it with them?!  
  
"We have to run!"  
  
John saw an SUV in the distance, the radio rang.  
  
"John this is Chris, we have managed to contain Hechill, where are you, I repeat where are you?!"  
  
John and Ryuko ran to the SUV but what was found was shocking.  
  
It was the SUV that Johns family was in.  
  
It was empty, no blood or signs of struggle and when john turned the key the car gave off a gentle purr.  
  
What the hell happened here?!!?  
  
"Look!" Ryuko said pointing to the distance.  
  
The STARS had caught up to them… and Hechill was wrapped up in rope.  
  
After a LONG explanation they got into the Hummer and were off to the airport.  
  
Barry found a helicopter, hotwired it and in no-time they took to the skies.  
  
Ryuko rested her head on Johns shoulder.  
  
"It's over." She said.  
  
"Not yet, we still have to take down Umbrella once and for all." John and Kyle said as the helicopter was en route to delivered the weary STARS into a safer location…at least for now.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
7/10/04  
  
Johns Journal/John  
  
6:30 am  
  
7/10/05  
  
6:26 am  
  
We are still wandering around (Nowhere around Raccoon city) trying to figure out our next destination.  
  
Luckily we found an assault helicopter (Very roomy) that had the bodies of several SPECIAL OPS personnel lying around and with them was the cause O' their death.  
  
We had no idea that the LICKERS had spread into the city and it was no easy battle.  
  
Hechill and I have finally worked out the details in what happened: My uncle Robert Waters was one of the biggest VIP's in umbrella but somehow all the memo's he was in he was referred himself as MR.X.  
  
The scar was caused by an experiment gone wrong, one of the vials exploded causing the other delicate instruments to shatter producing massive amounts of shrapnel they were lucky they ALL made it out.  
  
Ryuko has not woken up and I am worried.  
  
She was bitten by a zombie that was bleeding and I think she may be contaminated.  
  
The empty Humvie still baffles me, where is my family?!  
  
Umbrella is going to pay for all the innocent lives lost.  
  
"She still hasn't woken up?" Hechill said.  
  
"Nope." "By Barry's diagnostics, Ryuko had been infected but her supernatural abilities have slowed the affect." Kyle said.  
  
"So where to?" Chris said.  
  
"Japan." Hechill said.  
  
"This is no tine to visit home!" Leon said.  
  
"No, look at the back of the picture again, I managed to clean more of it off."  
  
I have to report this to my superiors in Sendai, Japan.  
  
"How do we know that they didn't take that part of Umbrella down long ago?" Kyle said.  
  
"If a part of Umbrella was located right under our noses on Sheena city then one in Japan should still be standing.  
  
"That's logic enough for me."  
  
"Chris, when we breach the HQ, do you what you must but I'm going in search of a serum."  
  
"We should have two teams, Alpha and Bravo, Alpha seeks clues to the main HQ and Bravo will look for a vaccine to cure Ryuko." John said.  
  
Hechill took a pen and pencil and wrote down the following.  
  
Alpha: Bravo:  
  
Chris John  
  
Leon Kyle   
  
Claire Hechill  
  
Barry  
  
"The veteran STARS shall look for the clues while we look for a possible vaccine, and don't worry we'll be fine even though we will carry my sister and besides I'm a psychich."  
  
"John where are you repeat, where the hell are you."  
  
It was Johns father and they sounded safe…  
  
"Where are you guys?!"  
  
"Who's that?" Barry said in shock.  
  
"Another survivor?!" Hechill said.  
  
To see more visit www.freewebs.com/foxhound565 


End file.
